five_nights_at_freddys_fanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Five Nights at Freddy's Fanon Wiki:Chat/Logs/19 February 2015
02:46 Hey there 02:47 hi gau, pup 02:48 You callin me a pup, lizard? 02:49 Haa-ng 02:49 VINNY! 02:49 HAI 02:49 no. On my Chat thingy is shows that Pup's here. 02:49 HAI guys! 02:49 Finally, I made a YouTube account, MikoNeko Animations 02:49 k 02:49 Link? 02:49 I have like 5 emails 02:49 I do 02:49 XD 02:50 Really? Can't wait to see the FNAF shorts. 02:50 Vinny and Samantha came here at the same time 02:50 They're hiding something from us 02:50 wut 02:50 WHAT DRE THEY HIDING?!?! 02:50 What?! 02:50 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=DFiZOtEsPxM 02:50 RUN IVAN RUN 02:51 Prepare your souls 02:51 RAHHHHH!!!!!!!! 02:51 IVAN DON'T TRY TO GET DOWN 02:51 Lizard dance like a clown 02:51 Billy: Oi 02:51 Seriously, I don't want to marry Vinny. I don't have crush in real life you know 02:51 DON'T HAVE A MELTDOWN 02:51 k 02:51 doh 02:52 doh doh doh 02:52 I wonder what would happen if Lenny and Ivan met. 02:52 hot dayum 02:52 random topic changes! 02:52 Ivan is the name of my BFFaEaEaE 02:52 every 02:52 nostril 02:52 Has some white nose candy init 02:53 Girls walk by, just ignore us 02:53 Ew! 02:53 Wut 02:53 Girls walk by, ignore us 02:53 Ew! 02:53 SPINs the camera around 02:53 SPIN IT 02:53 This song has no real chorus 02:53 IT JUST US FOUR GUYS CLAPPING 02:53 Okay fine just 02:53 STOp 02:53 LOOKING INTO THE CAMERA CLAPPPING 02:53 come walk me 02:53 with me* 02:54 (kay, stop singing now) 02:54 Just don't dance Ivan, you're too poopy 02:54 I was on the computer 02:54 And I heard a strange rumor 02:54 *claps* well done, guys, well done. 02:54 You're Freddy Jr 02:54 So is it true was he your father? 02:54 It would be an amazing honor 02:55 Back from the pizzeria to clear up this mess 02:55 no? what are you even talking about? 02:55 But first grab your microphone and... sing! 02:55 One more thing grab your mic 02:55 *sings but voice cracks* 02:55 Time for rumours is done 02:56 Yes, I stuffed one more guard 02:56 I'm your father! 02:56 D-daddy?! 02:56 (Dat parody paradox doe) 02:56 Star Wars reference (Yes, that "I am your father" thing) 02:57 Luke NOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!! 02:57 youtube.com/?v=sNK2qwx99Hc#Mark_Ronson_ft._Bruno_Mars_-__Uptown_Funk__PARODY 02:57 That was not a reference 02:57 Fail 02:57 Copy paste it in url 02:57 Warning: Some swears 02:57 gurls walking bai ignore us 02:57 us 02:58 Ew* 02:58 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=sNK2qwx99Hc 02:58 thnx 02:51 Lizard dance like a clown 02:51 Billy: Oi 02:51 Seriously, I don't want to marry Vinny. I don't have crush in real life you know 02:51 DON'T HAVE A MELTDOWN 02:51 k 02:51 doh 02:52 doh doh doh 02:52 I wonder what would happen if Lenny and Ivan met. 02:52 hot dayum 02:52 random topic changes! 02:52 Ivan is the name of my BFFaEaEaE 02:52 every 02:52 nostril 02:52 Has some white nose candy init 02:53 Girls walk by, just ignore us 02:53 Ew! 02:53 Wut 02:53 Girls walk by, ignore us 02:53 Ew! 02:53 SPINs the camera around 02:53 SPIN IT 02:53 This song has no real chorus 02:53 IT JUST US FOUR GUYS CLAPPING 02:53 Okay fine just 02:53 STOp 02:53 LOOKING INTO THE CAMERA CLAPPPING 02:53 come walk me 02:53 with me* 02:54 (kay, stop singing now) 02:54 Just don't dance Ivan, you're too poopy 02:54 I was on the computer 02:54 And I heard a strange rumor 02:54 *claps* well done, guys, well done. 02:54 You're Freddy Jr 02:54 So is it true was he your father? 02:54 It would be an amazing honor 02:55 Back from the pizzeria to clear up this mess 02:55 no? what are you even talking about? 02:55 But first grab your microphone and... sing! 02:55 One more thing grab your mic 02:55 *sings but voice cracks* 02:55 Time for rumours is done 02:56 Yes, I stuffed one more guard 02:56 I'm your father! 02:56 D-daddy?! 02:56 (Dat parody paradox doe) 02:56 Star Wars reference (Yes, that "I am your father" thing) 02:57 Luke NOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!! 02:57 youtube.com/?v=sNK2qwx99Hc#Mark_Ronson_ft._Bruno_Mars_-__Uptown_Funk__PARODY 02:57 That was not a reference 02:57 Fail 02:57 Copy paste it in url 02:57 Warning: Some swears 02:57 gurls walking bai ignore us 02:57 us 02:58 Ew* 02:58 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=sNK2qwx99Hc 02:58 thnx 02:59 yay 02:59 logged 02:59 Gonna go fast 02:59 UR2SLOW 03:00 That Sonic.exe reference doe 03:00 btw 03:00 Link to ur channel 03:00 SANIC ROSH!!!!!! 03:00 What is it 03:00 So I can sub to it with one of my extra accounts 03:00 I have a link 03:00 http://www.smashbros.com/images/og/link.jpg 03:00 Dang it, Vinny. My internet is slow >:( 03:00 llolololololololololol 03:01 G*y 03:01 cause the skirt 03:01 That's a tunic 03:01 too bad 03:02 *rages because my internet is slow* 03:02 *Un-rages because internet is fast todat* 03:02 *today 02:59 yay 02:59 logged 02:59 Gonna go fast 02:59 UR2SLOW 03:00 That Sonic.exe reference doe 03:00 btw 03:00 Link to ur channel 03:00 SANIC ROSH!!!!!! 03:00 What is it 03:00 So I can sub to it with one of my extra accounts 03:00 I have a link 03:00 http://www.smashbros.com/images/og/link.jpg 03:00 Dang it, Vinny. My internet is slow >:( 03:00 llolololololololololol 03:01 G*y 03:01 cause the skirt 03:01 That's a tunic 03:01 too bad 03:02 *rages because my internet is slow* 03:02 *Un-rages because internet is fast todat* 03:02 *today 03:02 LONK!!!! 03:03 https://m.youtube.com/channel/UCGUkDasXlAQVqFXJQ3LyYWw 03:04 This is Knuckles 03:04 And you have reached the death chamber 03:04 03:04 Pfft, nevermind, I failed at lyrics 03:04 Haa-ng 03:04 4 bars 03:05 Of Xfinity wi-fi 03:05 yay 03:05 Hey Vinny, did you see the link now? 03:05 Yus 03:05 YYYYYAAAAAYYYYY!!!!! 03:06 sam's page! 03:07 *waits for people who want to subscribe my channel* 03:07 TOPIC CHANGE!!!!!! 03:08 Topic change... now! 03:08 Post links to your favorite songs 03:08 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=821i40MxuQk 03:02 LONK!!!! 03:03 https://m.youtube.com/channel/UCGUkDasXlAQVqFXJQ3LyYWw 03:04 This is Knuckles 03:04 And you have reached the death chamber 03:04 03:04 Pfft, nevermind, I failed at lyrics 03:04 Haa-ng 03:04 4 bars 03:05 Of Xfinity wi-fi 03:05 yay 03:05 Hey Vinny, did you see the link now? 03:05 Yus 03:05 YYYYYAAAAAYYYYY!!!!! 03:06 sam's page! 03:07 *waits for people who want to subscribe my channel* 03:07 TOPIC CHANGE!!!!!! 03:08 Topic change... now! 03:08 Post links to your favorite songs 03:08 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=821i40MxuQk 03:08 Oh, gosh... 03:09 IKR? 03:10 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=tAz3DUsnejk 03:10 Its silver's theme. 03:10 NO IVAN 03:10 THIS is Silver's theme 03:10 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=eAZjXJNVTmA 03:11 ITS SILVERS THEME!!!! GET IT RIGHT!!! 03:11 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=tAz3DUsnejk 03:12 Oh, you mean Pee-pee's theme? 03:12 Yes, I was immature at the time and named my rival Pee-pee... 03:12 Lol 03:12 -_- ... 03:08 Oh, gosh... 03:09 IKR? 03:10 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=tAz3DUsnejk 03:10 Its silver's theme. 03:10 NO IVAN 03:10 THIS is Silver's theme 03:10 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=eAZjXJNVTmA 03:11 ITS SILVERS THEME!!!! GET IT RIGHT!!! 03:11 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=tAz3DUsnejk 03:12 Oh, you mean Pee-pee's theme? 03:12 Yes, I was immature at the time and named my rival Pee-pee... 03:12 Lol 03:12 -_- ... 03:12 mai channel 03:12 https://www.youtube.com/channel/UCTbAVOM0YAW1fZA40TwkZeA/ 03:12 why... 03:13 Vinny cast, eh/ 03:13 I subscribed to your channel, Vinny 03:13 *? 03:13 Yay 03:13 Vinnyscast 03:13 * 03:13 I has 17 subs 03:13 Yes 03:13 Beautiful, isn't it 03:13 No videos too 03:13 At least 03:13 "This channel has no videos" 03:13 Not anymore 03:13 *sigh*... If only I had a channel... 03:14 Haha 03:14 I share my channel with my brother 03:14 *punches* ITS NOT FUNNY!!! 03:15 Waffles (I dunno why I'm being random) 03:15 cookies 03:15 (dolan) (gooby) 03:15 Haa-ng 03:16 I am the Gaomon 03:16 Haha 03:16 That's what I am 03:16 The Gaomon 03:16 I am The Vinny Lord 03:16 I have the master plan 03:16 I command the Vinny army. 03:16 I command the Vinny Council. 03:17 I command Vinnytopia. 03:17 https://m.youtube.com/watch?v=-Gj95m0CR5I 03:17 I command the Vinny Cycle. 03:18 Oh my Lord... 03:18 The song... 03:18 IT'S NOT FUNNY! (Random comment again) 03:18 I must find the creator. 03:18 That's why I said waffles 03:18 And murder them for such a creation. It will also assist my insanity 03:12 mai channel 03:12 https://www.youtube.com/channel/UCTbAVOM0YAW1fZA40TwkZeA/ 03:12 why... 03:13 Vinny cast, eh/ 03:13 I subscribed to your channel, Vinny 03:13 *? 03:13 Yay 03:13 Vinnyscast 03:13 * 03:13 I has 17 subs 03:13 Yes 03:13 Beautiful, isn't it 03:13 No videos too 03:13 At least 03:13 "This channel has no videos" 03:13 Not anymore 03:13 *sigh*... If only I had a channel... 03:14 Haha 03:14 I share my channel with my brother 03:14 *punches* ITS NOT FUNNY!!! 03:15 Waffles (I dunno why I'm being random) 03:15 cookies 03:15 (dolan) (gooby) 03:15 Haa-ng 03:16 I am the Gaomon 03:16 Haha 03:16 That's what I am 03:16 The Gaomon 03:16 I am The Vinny Lord 03:16 I have the master plan 03:16 I command the Vinny army. 03:16 I command the Vinny Council. 03:17 I command Vinnytopia. 03:17 https://m.youtube.com/watch?v=-Gj95m0CR5I 03:17 I command the Vinny Cycle. 03:18 Oh my Lord... 03:18 The song... 03:18 IT'S NOT FUNNY! (Random comment again) 03:18 I must find the creator. 03:18 That's why I said waffles 03:18 And murder them for such a creation. It will also assist my insanity 03:18 What do u mean? 03:19 Absolutely nothing 03:19 Hi 03:19 Hello Fox 03:19 Welcome Foxstar241. 03:19 Hi Fox 03:19 Guys, I have a question... 03:19 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=rRuU9Gg2aWk 03:20 Prepare. 03:20 Okay? 03:20 IT'S SO CHEESILY GOOD 03:20 I like my weapons like I like my music. 03:20 Heavy. 03:20 And. 03:20 Metal. 03:20 Can you feel the sunshine... does it lighten up your way? 03:20 Also, what do you think of my new game? 03:20 Suddenly, Tails Doll appeared! (DANG IT RANDOM COMMENTS!) 03:20 bewtifal 03:21 As Vinny said 03:21 Who are you talking to? 03:21 Beautiful, just like me 03:21 No 03:21 I'm hawter 03:21 You wish 03:21 u slacker 03:21 /)_. 03:21 Says the one that made me create the appearance of one of his characters 03:22 The Lunar New Year happened already. 03:22 Aand... Vinny plays LoL now 03:22 Oh 03:22 Nah 03:22 Imma play gmod mod 03:22 Dayum it LoL launcer 03:22 launcher* 03:22 I kneeew it 03:23 gmod modded 03:23 gg 03:23 ggmod 03:23 Okay? 03:23 GTG 03:24 Okay 03:24 GG 03:24 bai 03:25 Wrong person left 03:25 GG 03:26 Back. 03:28 Haa-ng 03:28 Haa-ng? 03:29 It means anything you want it to mean 03:29 K. 03:30 YOu have been saying it almost every time I meet you. 03:31 HAI SAM!! 03:31 03:31 Sorry for the late reply. Just trying to upload my YouTube profile pic 03:31 Look who has returned to kill us/observe us 03:32 I'm not gonna kill you 03:34 woder wheres Vinny's gone... 03:34 To play Garry's mod 03:35 huh. 03:36 Where's Pup? 03:39 Not here at all 03:39 Is she on your list? 03:40 Nope 03:40 Weird. She's on mine. 08:52 I've been secretly making my new character. Oops, I spoiled it. XD 08:52 08:53 You know you already said earlier you were making him/her... :) 08:53 I know! 08:55 As soon as I saw Monkeyface's pic, I didn't even need to read about what it was based off. ;) 08:56 Scott is a master of disguise, surprise and originality. :) I just said that randomly. 08:57 Logic. 08:58 Have you noticed just HOW many missing children fics are on this Wiki? 08:59 Oh what the hey, before I go, I'll test you on 1 fnaf trivia question. That OK? (Also O.O yes.) 08:59 Sure. 09:00 Alright. 09:00 However, only two Bite fics are on here... 09:00 Hello. 09:00 Hey guys 09:00 Oh hey it's Gao Gao. XD 09:00 Yeah, I found the other one. It's Mangle's Past. 09:00 Meh, not too special... 09:00 In FNAF 2, how many animatronics can do special things that others can't? (go on silver...) 09:01 OH MOTHER OF GOD 09:01 The ping sound is loud 09:01 Bolt-Weed, I have to sue you 09:01 Did not get pinged. Have fun. 09:01 Failures upon you. 09:01 Well, Balloon Boy steals batteries and calls Foxy... 09:02 Well, I got to go about now sooo..... 09:02 ...the Puppet goes straight to the Office...until everyone else. Closest is Foxy who appears in the doorway first. 09:02 See you! 09:02 I've been playing Fire Emblem Awakening all day 09:02 *Unlike 09:02 Sayonara, Bolt-Weed 09:02 Bye bye! 09:06 I have hardly anything to talk about... 2015 02 19